


Jinchuuriki

by YaoiTora



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiTora/pseuds/YaoiTora
Summary: "So you have tried running away?"
Relationships: Gaara/Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is discontinued but maybe with some open opinions [maybe some constructive criticism] I may be able to continue? I don't know.

Obsidian eyes stared at the two adults in front of him, widened with complete and utter shock. Pale hands balled into fists as he gritted his teeth in anger. He growled, "I will not marry someone I don't know for the sake of the kingdom!" Raven bangs fell in front of his eyes as his expression contorted into one of agitation. He slammed his hand on the table, seemingly annoyed with the conversation and had had enough.

"But Sasuke," Queen Uchiha spoke, her eyes begging. "Your brother is away on a mission. He has refused proposal of any princess that is in the kingdom. You're its only hope, sweetheart or else war will be broken upon the country." She explained. Sasuke shook his head. He knew of the war that was threatened to be broken out. The threat has consisted of his parents being killed. Why would his parents sell him out to some princess he didn't just to save their lives? He stood up.

"This country can fend for itself! We have the best military, why are we just jumping to the conclusion of an arrange marriage?" Sasuke questioned, his expression softening. "Why are we just giving up? What is it that's making you do this, father? Tell me at once, please!" Fugaku stayed silent for a few moments. Then he opened his mouth about to speak when an old timely voice spoke before he could.

"Your majesty calm down," One of the councilmen said. Sasuke stiffened, he had forgotten about the council coming here. Sasuke held back a glare. He hated the council. They more than likely controlled his mother and father's decisions. "Prince Sasuke, this is under the request of the council - us - that you and lady Sakura of the Haruno clan marry in order to have more allies."

"I still refuse to do this. You have no right to control me." Sasuke growled.

"But your majesty-"

"Hold your tongue!" Sasuke yelled. "I will not here of this stupidity any longer. I will not marry a girl I only recently just heard of. If you'll excuse me, father, mother, I am going to bed. Good night." The queen frowned.

"Dear, aren't you going to eat your dinner?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder, seeing that he hadn't touched any of his food as soon as the conversation started.

"I've lost my appetite, mother, I'm sorry. Have one of the servants send it up to me later. Thank you." And with that he headed to the staircase that lead to the next floor and a few doors down on the left side of the hallway to his room.

Sasuke paced back and forth in his room. He had been in here since dinner and it was now midnight. He was furious that his parents forced such a decision like marriage. Ever since Sasuke was a kid he had a reputation for running away. He didn't really consider it running away though. He thought of it as, going on an adventure. At this, Sasuke smirked, feeling both nostalgic and mischievous. He was going to "run away" as his parents would put it. He didn't threaten his parents that he'd do it. He would just do it. And that's exactly what he had planned to do.

His plan consisted of a disguised however, when he was a kid he'd normal disguise himself in peasant clothes and a cloak. A dark cloak at that. He had his cloak. Though the problem was that the cloak had the Uchiha clan symbol on the back of it which would easily blow his cover. Sasuke thought about it for a moment. He would need a plain cloak and thankfully he had one to which he used when he went on his little adventures.

He threw the cloak onto his head, tapping his chin, thinking of what else he should do. He snapped his fingers and called to a maid. Sasuke was careful not to tell her what he was doing because she knew all too well of his antics. Anko Mitarashi, the head maid of the Uchiha family. She was basically Sasuke and Itachi's nanny while their parents had things to do around the kingdom over the years. "Sasuke," She glared suspiciously. "You're not going to convince me with that sorry excuse." She crossed her arms. Sasuke frowned, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I plan on going on one of my little adventures. Don't tell my parents because I don't want them to know. Don't tell Kakashi either." Sasuke explained. Anko slapped her forehead. None of his adventures lasted, she thought.

"You do remember that your adventures never lasted and they always got you into trouble." Anko reminded. Sasuke snorted.

"I'll be perfectly fine. I won't get into trouble. I'll be really careful I promise, Anko, just get me the sheets and I'll stop pestering you please!" Sasuke begged. Anko growled.

"Fine! I'll do it! You little-"

"You'll do what, Anko?" A voice inquired. Sasuke stiffened, realizing Kakashi had heard her and possibly heard their conversation. Kakashi Hatake, second in command of the guards, assigned to be Sasuke's guardian and teacher in combat. He wore a face mask that covered his right eye and half his face. He had feathery silver hair that fell slight to the side but defies gravity by still standing. He raised a silver brow as he waited for Anko to answer him. "Come on, Anko, I know of Sasuke's reputation of going on his little adventures. What are you two planning now?"

Anko fought the urge to scream. She was caught in the middle. Kakashi was assigned to be Sasuke's guardian and teacher even though he was second in command under Itachi who was his former student. She looked at Sasuke, eyes pleading to tell Kakashi. Sasuke shakes his head but stops when he felt Kakashi's eye staring upon him now. His shoulders slump.

"I and Anko were going to build a fort like old times." He bluffed. Anko blinked at Sasuke confused. She did used to build forts with Sasuke and his brother when the boys were kids but they were older now and it was sort of out of the question.

"Oh really now?" Kakashi asked, voice laced with suspicion. "Aren't you a little too old for that, your highness?" Sasuke wanted to whack Kakashi upside the head. He was annoyed with the silver haired guard already.

"You're never too old for a fort, Kakashi," Sasuke replied, smiling confidently. Kakashi merely nodded his head. There was a slight twinkle in his eye that Sasuke knew meant something but he didn't care. It was the best bluff he could come up with. He felt relieved as he thought that Kakashi bought the lie. Unfortunately, when the silver haired man began to laugh as he pulled out his favor porn book Icha Icha Paradise. The book was orange with a picture of a couple on it. Sasuke gave him a deadpanned look as he watched the guard laugh. "What is so funny?" demanded Anko.

"You two are very clever." Kakashi said. "Very, very clever. But you are not very good liars. That is a skill you lack." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"It's a skill you lack too." The boy muttered under his breath. Kakashi smirked under his mask, unnerved by the muttered comment.

"What adventure do you plan on going on this time?" Kakashi asked.

"A long term one. I plan to go on a ship and stay there! I don't ever want to come back. I need a disguise though..."

"Well, when you were little," Anko began. "You would always get caught because the cloak you wore may not have given you away but it didn't help because the guards easily found you." Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Sasuke had a reputation for his little adventures. He never knew about Sasuke disguising himself though.

"So you have tried running away?"

"It's not running away! Ugh," Sasuke groaned. "You fool, I disguise myself so I can go on my adventures and explore. It's fun! Now my parents are forcing me to do something I don't want to do." He sighed. "I just want to think. I only want to leave the castle for three days. Okay, Kakashi? Three days can you give me that?" Kakashi crossed his arms. He understood Sasuke's reasoning being one of those people whom had heard the conversation at dinner hours ago. The silver haired man nodded his head.

"Fine, Sasuke, we got three days." Kakashi agreed. "Three days and that is it. Got it?" Sasuke nodded.

"Ye- Wait a minute, why do you mean we?"

"I mean just as you heard it. I'm coming with you. Anko will cover us. Besides I am your guardian. Your parents would have my head if you are hurt." Sasuke snorted. He wasn't one to protest Kakashi's decisions.

"Fine, but how do I get out of the castle without being recognized?"

Kakashi looked at Anko who smirked deviously. She held up a blue dress and something he didn't recognize but knew his mother wore it all the time. Sasuke's eyes widened. "What are you going to do with that?" He asked pointing to the thing in Anko's left hand. Anko just kept smirking.

"You'll see, brat." She replied. You'll see."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the hell are you doing?" Anko demanded pulling on his arm. "Are you suicidal?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two. I've recieved the first set of constructive criticism. And have taken note of it [for the fact that this story is discontinued and just in case I may go back and edit it... maybe or just continue the story as it is.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, biting his lip in agonizing pain. How could girls wear such -- _such things_? His face was flushed, sweat dripping down his chin. He felt the monstrosity constrict around his torso. He looked over his shoulder at his guardian who stood there trying not to laugh, though Sasuke could see it in his eyes. Kakashi's pleasure was _his_ torture.

"I can't..." He gasped out. His arms were extended, hands pressing against the wall. His pale fingers curled into fists, so tight his knuckles turned pure white. "I feel like...ngh!" Anko pulled on the strings that tightened the wretched thing together. Sasuke felt his body shaking rapidly. A vain popped in his forehead. "Anko, you're going to kill me!"

Anko snorted in reply. "Young prince, a corset could ever kill a woman, I'm sure." She replied, nonchalantly. Sasuke gasped as she pulled tighter once last time before she was able to tie the strings. "Done," She said, smiling. "You look smashing as a girl, I never realized."

Onyx eyes glared at the chuckling maid. "Shut up. I feel like my ribs are pressing against my lungs." Sasuke complained. Anko waved him off.

"You'll be fine. The corset's not _that_ tight. You should get used to it." Anko smiled widly. Sasuke growled. She was enjoying this.

"Fuck you." That one phrase earned him a smack on the back of the head. He helped in pain. "...Ouch." He murmured, rubbing his head.

"A _lady_ young prince never speaks vulgar language like that." Anko scolded. "A prince doesn't speak vulgar language either." She huffed. Sasuke rolled his eyes. _What. A. Pain._ He thought. _Literally._

Sasuke glared at the floor as he let the feisty maid dressed him. "I feel like my lungs are being compressed by my ribs." He mumbled. "How do woman wear these things...?"

"It's a complicated explanation, my lord." Anko replied. She fixed Sasuke's hair, placing a headband with strands of hair attached to it. "Absolutely lovely." She whispered. "Don't let a man fall in love with you."

Heat flooded his face and his body physically tensed. How did she know his embarrassing secret? Sasuke looked at Anko who rolled her eyes. She placed her skinny hands on her I hips. "Darling, I practically know everything about you." Anko chuckled. "I knew about Itachi as well. His little "mission" is something much more." She winked and the teen 's already reddened face turned darker. It almost looked like steam was about to come out of his ears.

"What a lovely looking girl!" Kakashi spoke up suddenly, his voice shaking as he fell victim to his ever growing laughter. Tears slowly slid down his cheeks. "Hahahaha, I can't breathe." Kakashi gasped.

Anko crossed her arms, smirking. Sasuke noticed she had a little glint in her eyes. She was planning something. "You're going to take _your daughter_ for a little adventure, Kakashi." At this, Kakashi's laughter completely faltered.

"Daughter?" He questioned. "Where did you come up with such a scenario?" Anko rolled her eyes.

"Did you two think you were going to get out of the castle that easily? It's jammed with guards at every level of the castle." Anko sighed. "You are not getting out without a white lie to get you there."

Sasuke huffed. He stumbled toward the window of his room and looked outside. If he wasn't wearing his disguise then it would be easier. _I don't care anymore!_ He opened the window and stood on the edge. Anko and Kakashi let out a cry.

"What the hell are you doing?" Anko demanded pulling on his arm. "Are you suicidal?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Of course not. He moved around a little bit as a soft breeze made its way into the room. He grabbed a vine and started his way down. "The vines are thick enough to get us were we need to go. Plus I don't see a guard around here. I usually never do." Anko's eye twitched. She had never seen Sasuke this _ambitious_ before. She blinked before walking over to Kakashi and pushing him toward the window. They all paused hearing someone coming.

"Sasuke, dear," It was the queen. "I've come to apologize, my love." She said. Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Don't want your apology._ "Sasuke, darling, may I come in to talk?" The queen asked.

This caused Sasuke to tense. He leaped off the windowsill and held on to the tall bushes tightly. Kakashi leaned out the window to check if Sasuke was okay. He looked at Anko who was stuffing pillows underneath the covers of Sasuke's bed. She shooed them off, mouthing to Kakashi to go. Kakashi nodded and followed Sasuke out of the window and climbing down the tall bushes, as Anko closed the window and shut the curtains.

As Sasuke climbed down he remembered that he was wearing a dress and female shoes. _This...could be a start of a fear of heights._ He thought. He didn't care. He was going to meet his ambition and go on an adventure. Thankfully, the vines were strong enough and both he and Kakashi got down safely. Once they were down, they made sure no guards were in sight.

"We should be alright." Kakashi whispered. He grabbed Sasuke's hands. "Surprisingly, your hands are quite feminine." Sasuke glared at Kakashi and stepped on the man's foot. Kakashi let out a yelp while Sasuke just kept walking. Unfortunately, there were two guards that stopped him from going any further.

"Hey missy," One of the guards said, smirking at Sasuke. "What's a rare rose like you doing lurking in the dark?" Sasuke tensed, looking between the two guards.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply as one of the guards snaked a hand around his torso. Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine. _I swear, touch me anywhere else and I'll kill you._ He thought. He put on a forced fake smile and started speaking in a high-pitched voice.

"I'm just being escorted by my father." Sasuke replied. Both guards looked at him with hearts in their eyes. Once again there was another shiver creeping up his spine. _Damn you, stupid guards._

"Where's your father, my beautiful flower?" The first guard brushed his finger tips against Sasuke's cheek. _I am going to kill him..._ "I'll be happy to escort you anywhere you like. Preferably one of the guest bedrooms." Sasuke felt his face heat up. If it wasn't dark out they would have seen him blush. _Kakashi, if you don't get over here I'll-_

As if on cue, Kakashi was at his side, taking Sasuke by the shoulders and pulling him away. "That won't be necessary boys, especially since it's against the law to be inappropriately touching such innocents like my daughter." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. When did Kakashi have such good acting skills? Sasuke snorted. What did he care? When he got back after the three day trip, he was going to give the guards such a rude awakening it'll kill them, _literally._

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Well, I'll be taking Aoi home. Her mother is going to be devastated if she finds out she's run away to see her father." Sasuke huffed at that.

"Father, I only came here to visit. With or without mother's permission or opinion." Sasuke replied, making sure he kept Aoi's character in tacked. In reality, would his mother be devastated? Would she even notice? Sasuke pushed the thoughts away as Kakashi said good bye to the guards who looked as if they had scene a ghost.

"Well, they didn't seem very happy when they found out that I was Aoi's father huh?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"They should be or else I would have killed them." This caused Kakashi to laugh.

"Come on let's go. We have an adventure to go on don't we?" Sasuke looked at Kakashi with a small smile. He nodded and followed the silver hairs man to the horses stable. Kakashi had helped Sasuke get on the horse first then he had gotten on himself. He gave the horse then command and they galloped off out of the stable towards the small village hidden in the leaves- Konohagakure.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The name's Jiraiya, my dear. Now would you like to buy something or not?" he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize there might be mistakes [like word mistakes] bare with me. This story is not edited and I don't necessarily edit my work anyways. Even though I should. I don't like to do it. :P

Arriving in Konohagakure early in the morning, Sasuke and Kakashi and checked in to a local cottage to rest and devise their next plan.

The sun had raised high above the sky blinding onyx eyes. He let out a groan and tried to sit up. He felt a wave of pain. He let out a shaky breath. _I can't bear corsets anymore._ He thought. He rubbed his torso softly as he moved to get up. He grabbed the blue dress and slipped it on, quickly. His eyes were squinted due to the bright shining sun rays.

"Ah, Aoi," Kakashi's voice came from behind. "You're up. Would you like me to help you with your corset?" Sasuke's face turned tomato red instantly. He shook his hand vigorously.

"N-No!" He shouted in his regular voice. Kakashi shot him a pointed look causing him to sigh. "No thank you, father." Sasuke spoke in Aoi's high pitched voice. He looked at Sasuke confused. "Why do I have to talk like this still?"

Kakashi sighed. "Because you're supposed to keep your act up as Aoi. It's not a good idea to be talking like _prince Sasuke_ when you're dressed as a girl." Sasuke nodded, grunting in reply. "Now what's the next chapter in our plan?"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, still thinking. He wondered if there was a ship that would set sail and stay out in the ocean for three days. Then maybe he could ditch Kakashi and finally go on his own. _That could never happen. Kakashi wouldn't leave my sight. He's always followed me when I ran away._ Sasuke thought. This was such a pain.

"I know! Let's go shopping." Sasuke grinned. Kakashi crossed his arms a little suspicious of that. He wondered if this was a plan Sasuke devised to ditch him. Maybe and maybe not. "We should at least go to town and explore, right father?" He spoke softly. Sasuke was quite good at acting. Especially as a woman.

"I guess we could go get something to eat and maybe some souvenirs." Kakashi murmured. "I don't see anything wrong with that. We have three days." He continued. "Let's make the most of them." Sasuke cringed at hearing the two words _three days_. He didn't want three days. He wanted more than three days. He wanted _a lot_ more than three days.

"Y-Yeah..." He replied.

"And maybe we can get something better than a corset." Kakashi chuckled. Sasuke looked up at Kakashi, scowling. What could possible better than a corset? He liked the dress just the way it was. Without the stupid corset. The horrible air preventing thing was going to be out of his reach and off his body. Sasuke's shoulders slumped in relief. _I would give everything not to wear a corset anymore..._

"Come Aoi," Kakashi called his _daughter's_ name. "Let's go." Sasuke smiled as sweetly as he could.

"Of course father."  
-  
" _What?_ " A high pitched scream echoed through the castle. "Sasuke doesn't want to marry me?" She stood from the throne faster than anyone had ever seen someone stand up. "What is the meaning of this?" She cried.

One of the councilman cowered in fear. He met her emerald green eyes, shaking. "P-Please princess, give the prince some time! He's rebellious and still young and-"

"Do not speak to me anymore! Sasuke Uchiha will marry me if it's the last thing I do!"

The councilman cringed and looked at her parents, Kizashi Haruno, a man of excellence and high stature. He was a king married to his charming wife, Mebuki. Their daughter, Princess Sakura, an only child, had been infatuated with Sasuke ever since their parents' first meeting together. It was celebrating Sasuke's thirteenth birthday where all the noblemen and women were invited. It was an absolutely wonderful celebration. Until something happened that wasn't supposed to happen.  
-  
 _Music played as people danced. Young princesses and princess as well was children of noble families played and danced. A small pink haired girl blushed as she peeked behind other people. She watched as a young boy with dark feathered hair danced with a blonde noble girl._

_Pale cheeks puffed as jealousy stabbed her chest. Anger swelled and her blood began to boil. She wanted to dance with him. It was her turn now. But as she politely said "excuse me" as she walked through the crowd of gushing adults, she noticed a line full of other girls and boys dancing. They were trading partners as they spun around as if they were friends._

_She walked slowly further, timidly playing with her thumbs. In a blink of an eye a hand was held out to her. She looked up, her emerald orbs wide with shock as they met with onyx ones. "Uuuuh..." She was speechless. The boy she watched dance with the other girls was now asking her to dance._

_"Would you like to dance, my lady?" He smiled as he face lit up like a Christmas tree. Her eyes sparkled, her tinted pink cheeks darkening._

_"Of course."_  
-  
"Princess! Princess!" A pale hand waved in front of her face. Sakura looked up to see her maid Shizune and her guardian Tsunade. "Princess, you must get ready now." Shizune said with a forced smile. Sakura raised a pink brow when she noticed the councilman was still here.

"Ugh," She groaned. "What's he still doing here? Tsunade, kick him out!" She demanded. The tall blonde woman sighed, shaking her head. Sakura frowned. "Why not?"

"You're parents, Princess, they had arranged for you to pick a different suitor since Prince Sasuke refuses the arrangement for you both." Tsunade explained, fixing her kimono. She always wore her hair back in two pigtails while her bangs framed her pale complexion.

"Why are _they_ interfering?" Sakura demanded through gritted teeth.

"Because princess, Sasuke doesn't want-" Shizune tried to explain but Sakura stopped her mid-sentence, holding up her hand.

"Speak any more about Sasuke not wanting me and I will personally throw you into the dungeon where you'll be tortured and feel worse than a thousand deaths!" Sakura threatened surprising Tsunade and Shizune who was shaking with evident terror.

"Princess, do not speak to Shizune like that!" Tsunade lectures. "You know so much better than that!" Sakura crossed her arms and turned her head. Tsunade couldn't believe how much this girl changed because of Sasuke Uchiha. All because the boy led everyone to believe that he was interested in the princess but in reality he was not. _Oh, Sakura, this is not love...you are sick. You must be! I must tell the king and the queen._ Tsunade thought. She bowed.

"Excuse me, Princess," She said. "Come Shizune." She added softly and the young woman nodded following Tsunade to the King and Queen's resting quarters. Sakura watched the two leave with a sneer. She looked at the cowering councilman who still remains present in the throne room. _I don't see why I have to pick a different prince to marry. Sasuke is the only one I want to marry. He's my one and only and I would do anything to make him mine._ She eyed the councilman analytically. She wasn't convinced that he was afraid of her. He was just putting on a stupid charade. Still standing she walked down the steps from her throne. The councilman watched her as she took painfully slow steps down the stairway.

"Is there any reason, councilman that you have for putting on such a stupid charade?" She inquired as the councilman's features went from a look of terror to a look of pure amusement and glee.

"Why must you keep calling me councilman, my lady? Please, call me Kabuto." He bowed. Sakura crossed her arms.

"And why should _I_ call a lowly man like you by his first name?" She asked. A wicked smirk appeared on his face as he stuck his hand into his kimono, taking out pair large circular, thin-rimmed glasses.

"That's better. Now I could see you charming face." Sakura looked at him briefly at that. She hadn't known that he couldn't see. "Now," He paused fixing his glasses. "To answer your question my lady and many more that you may have. I come under the orders of a friend. He has a way of helping you get to Prince Sasuke and he has tabs on his whereabouts." Sakura's eyes widened at this, a glimmer of hope feeling her heart. All she could think about now was Sasuke and where he could be and why was he gone in the first place?

Deciding to ask questions later, Sakura met Kabuto's dark eyes with hope and determination.

"Tell me everything you know, now."  
-  
As they walked through the village, Sasuke and Kakashi decided to look for things to buy. Mainly it was something for the dress Sasuke was wearing. He needed something to wrap about the waist.

Ever since they had arrived, Kakashi   
was still skeptical about the whole running away thing. He knew about the council how they came to the castle to talk to the king and Queen at dinner. It was afterwards He had caught Sasuke trying to run away. First he was caught by Anko and the by Kakashi himself.

Still, he wondered the council's reasons for coming to the castle. _The council would have only come if there was a marriage involved..._ That was the thing. Was there a marriage involved? Sasuke did have his fair share of hanging around girls but Kakashi knew very well of his opinions of them. Who could possibly have gotten the council so deep involved? Unless there was something he wasn't informed of that he was supposed to know.

The silver haired man watched the young prince look around at the stuff the village had carefully. The hood of his cape was off his head revealing long hair tied into a pony-tail (his own hair included with the fake hair that is).

Sasuke did look convincing as a woman, Kakashi thought, knowing the boy was normally thin and short. He decided to come up with a back story inside a casual conversation between father and daughter about her best friend _Prince Sasuke_.

"So, I hear you and the prince spent a lot of time together, Aoi,"   
Sasuke looked at Kakashi out of surprise before he caught onto Kakashi's little plan.

"Yes and no. We keep our distance due to his request of the king and Queen not getting the wrong idea of us having a romantic relationship." He answered in the fake voice.

"Ah," Kakashi nodded satisfied with the boy's answer. "Is something going on with Sasuke I should know about? You're the only one who'd know, Aoi; you're practically the same person the two of you." Kakashi smiled through his mask. Sasuke blinked confused. Why was Kakashi talking to Aoi, a fake person Sasuke was pretending to be so that they wouldn't get caught when he could be talking to _him_ when they got back to the cottage?

"Father I don't see why you can't just talk to him yourself." Sasuke replied as he continued to look at women's accessories. Sasuke stopped when he saw a black satin ribbon.

"Would you like that miss?" A girl spoke as Sasuke looked up. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, I'd like that to go around my waist." The girl blinked but smiled nonetheless.

"That'll be seventeen yen." She said. Sasuke paid the girl, giving her a little extra. She gasped. "Oh my, I can't take-"

"No, no, please," Sasuke insisted. "I have plenty more there that came from." It was the truth.  
Sasuke had kept his own stash of money when he was young. Sometimes going on his _adventures_ required work and stuff. But those adventures didn't require him to dress as a girl. The girl sighed.

"Okay, thank you so much um..."

"Aoi." Sasuke replied. "My name's Aoi Hatake." Sasuke looked to where Kakashi was looking at books. "That over there is my father. He likes to read odd books." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He knew what kind of books. He just wanted to act like an innocent girl. The girl smiled.

"My name's Tenten. I won't be here in Konohagakure for long though. The ship leaves in a few days." She explained. Sasuke looked up at her. _Ship? Leaving? Few days?_ Tenten tapped her finger on her chin. "In fact, I think we're leaving soon. Let me go ask." She said before leaving to go ask someone about the ship. Sasuke thought about the ship. It seemed like such an _amazing_ idea to go and explore the sea. He wondered if Kakashi would be up for it. _What's the harm in asking?_ He decided as he walked over to the silver haired guardian.

"Aoi, what's up?" Kakashi asked.

"I heard there's a ship father," He said in excitedly high pitched voice. "Can we go on it?" He asked. Kakashi handed the store clerk the money paying for the books he had just brought.

"We only have so much time, Aoi." Kakashi began, unsure. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Kakashi's.

"Please, father! Pretty please. I'll buy the whole bookstore for you and you can read all the _Icha Icha Paradise_ books you want!" At this Kakashi seemed intrigued. Would Sasuke really do that? He decided to make a bargain with that.

"Alright Aoi, we'll go on that ship." _I don't know how though_. "But when we get back you will own up to that bargain alright?" Sasuke cursed himself for opening his big mouth when he should have just decided to sneak on the ship anyway with or without Kakashi.

Sighing, Sasuke nodded. "Fine, father." Kakashi grinned behind his mask imagining himself reading all the books in the bookstore he wanted. _It will be great!_ He mused.

"Hey, girl!" A voice shouted. Sasuke and Kakashi turned around to see a man with long white hair urging them to come over. Sasuke decided to play innocent and try and get more information out of the townspeople about the ship.

"Yes?" he asked. The owner paused with a slight his face. He smirked and leaned in closely.

"Are you two interested in buying fruit?" He questioned. Sasuke opened his mouth to turn reply but the man continued. "I have apples, I have bananas, I have oranges and I have lemons." He pointed to each variety of fruit.

Kakashi, as if on cue said, "It's alright sir, we gotten plenty of food already. Actually we just ate before we left our cottage." He explained.

Sasuke blinked for a moment. Then nodded. "Yes, father and I had a really nice breakfast." Sasuke smiled sweetly.

The man in front of them raised an eyebrow. "Father? You don't even look alike." He said. Kakashi smirked.

"Well she is my daughter. She takes after her mother Sakina." He cheered mentally in his head. Sasuke just stood quietly.

"May I ask you name little girl?" The owner asked. Sasuke looked up at the man with at irritated look.

"Hatake Aoi." He stated using his girl voice. The man nodded.

"The name's Jiraiya, my dear. Now would you like to by something or not?" he asked.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Actually, I and my _father_ were wondering if you could tell us about the ship here. I heard that it was leaving soon." He said. Jiraiya scratched his chin and glanced at Sasuke.

"Well, there is one but the crew on it his full of boys it would be no place for a beautiful girl like you." He said. Sasuke felt the urge to punch the stupid pervert. He knew right from the start that this stupid fruit stand owner was the author of Kakashi's obsession. Would Sasuke tell him that? Nope.

"I'll take my chances. What's the ship called?"

The white haired man smirked. He walked around the stand so that he wasn't behind it. "I'll tell ya what the name is if you give me a little something." He bargained.

Sasuke mentally smirked and went along with Jiraiya's little game. "Oh? And what's that?"

Jiraiya's smirk turned in to a grin, his index figure pointing tapping his cheek.

"A kiss right on the cheek nothing more." He answered. Kakashi wanted to die; he was trying not to laugh. Sasuke's face was priceless. His onyx eyes were wide with shock and terror before his features changed and a chilling smile appeared on Sasuke's face.

"How about something better?" he asked.

Jiraiya's face lit up. "What's that?" he asked. Sasuke forced a fake smile on his lips. Feigning a meek innocence as he answered the man.

"A kiss on the lips."

Kakashi practically choked on his breathe. "Aoi!" he yelled.

Jiraiya's face went scarlet. He grinned, "How can I refuse such a wonderful suggestion?" The man puckered up his lips when Sasuke pretended to. He curled his fists and punched Jiraiya square in the face sending him flying.

Sasuke walked over with an evil aura surrounding him. All the villagers froze in their spots even Kakashi. Jiraiya sat on the ground holding his nose, blood dripping down between his fingers and eyes wide in sheer terror. "Now," Sasuke started. "Tell me what the name of the ship is or I'll give you more than just a simple punch in the nose." The threat sent shivers down everyone's spines. Kakashi was the only one who didn't shiver at the threat because it was kind of an empty one.

"Th-The ship's called Jinchuuriki. It's supposed to leave soon... t-tomorrow or something." Jiraiya replied, glaring at Sasuke. "Why do you want to go on there anyway?"

Sasuke glared back at him. "Hmph! It's none of your business. He curtsied and smiled kindly. "Thank you!"

Kakashi sighed and Jiraiya blinked. "You have a very feisty daughter." He said.

Kakashi nodded absently. The silver haired man bowed in apology. "I know." Kakashi followed the raven haired prince who just kept walking toward the direction of the cottage.

Kakashi tried his hardest to catch up with the boy but it was futile. He stopped and looked around through the crowd of people. He cussed under his breath. He had lost Sasuke. _Damn it. Sasuke where are you?_


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I do." He said. "We are going on that ship."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm starting to see why I didn't like this story in the first place [how it was written to be specific]. I mean, in the later chapters, I'll give a fair warning. The story might be confusing? This is where my laziness just like killed me - writer's block too. Then add your personal life into the mix and wow do you got a whole heap of craziness exploding in your face. Yeah. Fanfiction + School = NOT A GOOD COMBINATION. Never... a good combination. 
> 
> I'm only half joking. I managed to get some writing done in school. High school was a pain in the ass and then came college which wasn't much of a pain in the ass academically [like high school] but more of a pain in the ass as for as 99.9% of people would not leave me alone. I also have a one tracked mind and have to be focused on one thing at a time so go figured that's why I have writer's block AND my stories are neglected for over a year+ [lol]. 
> 
> Not only that, I can feel myself slowly growing out of this hobby - don't really want to do that. I love writing fan fiction and NaruSasu/SasuNaru is my favorite pairing still. I love them. 
> 
> Adulting is getting real that's for sure. -____-   
> -  
> Anyways, ignore that babble, I just felt like babbling. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you enjoyed the previous chapters. I honestly forget why I've discontinued it. Maybe because of writer's block, I really don't know. Somewhere along the lines this story kind of like... died. Would that be the right word? Whatever. Enjoy.
> 
> Leave a comment, give a kudos. :) I like getting nice comments.

Elbow propped on the arm chair, Sakura stared at the five standing princes before her, a look of boredom on her face as she stared at them with half lidded green eyes. Her mind was set on Sasuke Uchiha and only Sasuke Uchiha. She was also convinced that her heart skipped a bit ever since thinking about that day. Slowly emerald eyes fluttered closed and a thin dribble of drool trickled down her face. Her eyes widened and she blushed with embarrassment, realizing she was daydreaming.

She regained her composure, wiping off the drool and gave her full attention to the princes that traveled so far from their home countries to present themselves to her.

The first Prince, a very annoying specimen. He had a bowl cut and ugly bushy eyebrows. He climbed up the steps leading to the throne, bowing as Sakura forced herself to keep a kind, sweet smile as she curtsied. "My princess, you are as beautiful as the pinkest cherry blossom tree in this land." Lee complimented. "Your youthful glow is very attractive and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you, my beautiful princess." Sakura blushed at the compliment but when Lee blew her a kiss with a wink she felt shivers crawl down her spine. Well that was a turn off... She thought.

The second prince that came to greet her was an odd one. He looked like Sasuke - almost- but never could be Sasuke. His name was Sai and it was obvious that he liked to paint because the he had painted a picture of both he and Sakura in a way that made her turn scarlet red. She chuckled, nervously.

 _ **Cha! What a goddamn pervert! Making a picture of me and him like that! Yuck!**_ She continued one greeting the third prince that came in to introduce himself. "I am Sasori of Wind Country." He said. "I would like your hand in marriage my lady." He took her hand and softly kissed it. Sakura blushed. _Sasuke used to be like that to me..._ She thought.

She curtsied. "It's a pleasure my prince." She replied back. "I hope to see you again?" At this point Sasori was smirking with satisfaction which caused Sakura to rethink her invitation. She snorted brushing it off. She was just a prize between them. Sasori apparently was winning the game. _What a suck up._ She thought, even though she liked it. So to get on Sasori's nerves she decided to invite each Prince - as long as they are staying for a little while before they have to go back to their countries - on individual dates with her to discuss certain things.

She smiled to herself, she liked this plan. As of right now there were only four princes for her to use and gain a possible chance of finding her Sasuke. Though none of them know of her intentions unless they were highly intelligent. Which, Sakura concluded, they were not.

Lee was a bubbly weirdo and had a freaking older look-a-like as his guardian. He was obviously one of the princes of Fire Country from a neighboring kingdom. Sasori had aloofness to him - something Sakura couldn't figure out. Then there was Sai. Sakura couldn't help but glare daggers as her eyes wondered to the painting. Another prince from a neighboring Kingdom.

The fourth prince was a blonde boy, she had mistaken at first for a girl. He reminded her of Ino, a friend and daughter of a noble family - the Yamanaka clan. Ino also had a crush of Prince Sasuke but now she didn't pursue his love. Sakura took it as less competition for her and continued to pursuing Sasuke until now. Now he had disappeared- assuming to have "ran away" or whatever. Sakura knew of Sasuke's tendencies. Whenever she was to visit with her parents he would always be somewhere else. It was disappointing at the time because she wanted to get to know Sasuke, but she was never able to get the chance. In the long run, the blonde haired prince seemed interesting. He had tan skin and his hair was long. Some tied up and some left down - and some falling loosely over his left eye.

"Who might you be?" She asked. The boy looked at her but did not answer. Sakura frowned. Why isn't he answering me? She questioned herself. Then the boy bowed and she smiled and curtsied.

"Deidara of the Earth Country, my princess." The boy replied. "It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful princess." Sakura nodded, smiling. They were all kind and sweet. Was Sasuke ever like this? When they were younger it always felt like he was avoiding her. "I will see you all later at dinner for a banquet then we can discuss things individually." Sakura said turning to all of them. She curtsied as they bowed and departed with their guardians. All except for one and that was Lee. Sakura blinked at him confused.

"Is there something wrong my good lord?" She asked, kindly. Lee blushed scarlet looking like he was about to explode.

Sakura sighed. "Spit it out, I got a banquet to prepare for." She huffed. Lee tensed at this.

"My youthful princess," Lee began. "I hope to see you in your most beautiful wedding dress if you chose a new suitor. This Sasuke Uchiha, he is nothing but a run away." Lee looked at Sakura with such love and determination Sakura thought that he was sweet but - that would have been in a different universe.

Instead the outcome wasn't what Lee had expected but his guardian, Might Guy did. He warned him of her childish behavior and spoiled personality due to her being an only child. It was a given. Sakura didn't say anything though; she only stared at him blankly in silent anger and walked away.  
-  
Meanwhile at the Uchiha Castle, the king and Queen sat with three Konohagakure councilmen. Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane, and Homura Mitokado. For centuries royal families have relied on the council to help them with anything that is deemed necessary for the country's benefit. As of right now, the council has devised a meeting to discuss with King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto about their youngest son Sasuke who has run away.

The first and only council woman spoke first with a kind of voice. "My lady, do you know when your son will come back?" Mikoto, with watery onyx eyes, bit her bottom lip. She shook her head silently as he husband and head maid comforted her. Fugaku wrapped an arm around his wife and squeezed her shoulder as if to tell her that everything will be alright. Mikoto looked at him smiling softly and mouthing thank you.

Anko watched as she held the Queen's hand softly. She was confused as to why the council had to be involved. They were only supposed to maintain order in the village instead they are sending royal guards to search for Kakashi and Sasuke? That's only for the King and Queen to do right?

The old woman nodded her head. "Don't worry deary, we will find Sasuke and he will obey the law once his punishment is decided." She said. At this they all looked at Koharu.

"P-Punishment?" Mikoto stuttered. "What punishment, Lady Koharu?" Mikoto's were wide with shock and fear. Sasuke ran away. That was something she was going to lecture him for but what else did he do besides disobey the law? She looked at Fugaku who sighed.

"My son does not deserve any punishments, Koharu." He said making Mikoto smile. Koharu looked at the king and scowled.

"Fugaku, you should know. You were just like Sasuke when you were his age. Disrespected the law and defied the council as well as your own parents." Koharu chuckled. "Both your boys are just like you. Itachi has your leadership and your love for family and this country as well as your stubbornness and patience. While Sasuke has everything that you were when you were his age and not ready to decide on a suitor yet." Fugaku grunted as Mikoto and Anko looked at him. It was a surprise to them that Fugaku used to do the same things as Sasuke. As weird as it was it was still an obvious fact that could never be denied.

"That's to be expected," The king spoke, agreeing with Koharu. "They are my sons." Mikoto flushed chuckling softly. That was true. Sasuke and Itachi were definitely Fugaku's boys.

"This is not a time to be reminiscing the past! Sasuke is of age where he must marry a princess. You should know, Fugaku, eventually you came to terms with fate!" Mikoto frowned at the man that just randomly shouted.

He was a frail, old man, who would normally walk with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged — concealing a blanket of scars all over his face. He  
had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged.

"That was uncalled for Lord Danzo," Lady Koharu scolded him, frowning. Mikoto agreed with the woman. That outburst was uncalled for.

Koharu wasn't as youthful as she used to be. But in her early times, she was known to be beautiful and always had Konohagakure's best interests at heart. It was a given that she'd be appointed a part of the council.

Now she was an elder and truly looked out for King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto as well as their two sons.

Itachi was an odd boy even though he had his father's former tendencies to run away, he unlike Sasuke, would always comeback. Whereas Sasuke would have to be looked for and it was always a pain. Itachi, of the two, was the former heir to the throne. However he had refused the throne and disappeared on a mission to find "himself".

"I assume my sons are just mere tools to reproduce heirs?" Mikoto asked, finally realizing why her sons were so defiant against the law and the council. She finally realized why Fugaku had been so defiant when they were younger. It was so simple and yet she was so happy to have become a grandmother - though it was too soon for it. Her onyx eyes glared at Danzo. She hated this man. He always seemed so - so suspicious and it unnerved her. It worried her that something was going to happen. Something that would cause Itachi to come home and possibly take his little brother's place.

"My Queen, Lord Danzo means no insult." Another male councilman, Homura Mitokado, spoke. "Don't assume such things, your majesty."

"I think, my lord Homura, my sons have the right idea in waiting to find their way. I want to let King Kizashi and Queen Mebuki know that Sasuke will not be marrying anyone. Regardless of the laws that were placed by our ancestors." Mikoto said surprising everyone in the room even Anko and Fugaku.

Anko couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Mikoto serious? Did she mean everything that she said? Sasuke was not to be married to anyone? He could decide for himself? Anko swallowed the lump in her throat as fresh tears feel softly down her face. Geeze, I'm crying... She thought. Mikoto and Fugaku noticed.

"Anko, are you alright?" Fugaku asked. "If you need some air, you are welcomed to go out to the balcony." Anko shook her head.

"No, no, it's alright." She sniffled. "I'm just happy for Itachi and Sasuke." Mikoto and Fugaku shared a look, smiling. They were happy for Itachi and Sasuke too.   
-  
Kakashi was more than angry, more than furious or annoyed - he was pissed. For hours upon hours he had been searching for Sasuke and managed to finally find him at the Konoha Cottage Inn. He spent a matter of ten minutes lecturing Sasuke about running off the way he did. "What if the guards found you? Anko can't keep covering for us, Sasuke."

"I know!" Sasuke shouted. "I'd be married off for sure if I were found." The prince added his voice soft. Kakashi blinked.

"Married off?" Sasuke nodded. "What are you talking about? Kakashi enquired.

"It's the reason I ran away." Sasuke answered. "I wanted to leave and avoid being married to the Royal Haruno Family's only daughter." _Haruno?_ Kakashi thought. _Isn't a noble clan? I guess they must've become royalty now_. He stared at a Sasuke as he continued to explain.

"My mother and a councilman tried to convince me that our country needs this arrangement. I refused, not eating my dinner and ran away. Kakashi sighed.

 _With my help as well as Anko's._ He thought. "Sasuke we have to go back."

"No," Sasuke growled. "I will not go back! Never. They will find away and that's that." Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I know...it seems selfish but I don't want to go back." Kakashi sighed again, frowning deeply. If Sasuke was engaged then why hasn't he accepted that? According to the council it was the law but it was also fate. "The council probably knows that I've disappeared." Kakashi stayed silent. Would they be after them? If the council had truly figured out that Sasuke had ran away? What about the King and Queen? What are they going to do? What's happening at the castle right now? What's going on with Anko? There was so much they didn't know. Kakashi hoped that everything and everyone was alright.

"Sasuke if they get involved-"

We're screwed?"

Kakashi sighed for the third time throughout the conversation. He acquiesced to Sasuke's rebellious behavior. There was no way he could protest Sasuke's antics and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know what to do."

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi with a determined. "I do." He said. "We are going on that ship."


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're actually kinda cute for a girl."

Night had fallen and Kakashi had checked out of the cottage. "Are you sure you and your girl are going to be alright, Lord Hatake?" The manager of the Inn questioned. "I have a daughter too you know and I admit we do travel..." Kakashi smiled.

"It's alright, good sir," Kakashi replied. "You need not worry. Aoi and I will be fine. We tend to crave adventure a lot." The Inn keeper chuckled, nodding his head. They had thrown all their supplies away except for clothes and their cloaks. Sasuke managed to fix his dress so that the ribbon will tie nicely into a bow in the back. It was perfect. He could breathe. He walked out of the room, a small smile on his face.

"Thank you sir, for letting us stay here." He spoke in his very convincing feminine voice. The Inn keeper patted the boy's hand. Sasuke flushed. He was sad that he had to leave his home. The village was a wonderful place.

"You better hurry, my young lord," At this both Sasuke and Kakashi's eyes widened and they were taken aback by this. "Oh, goodness, you think I didn't notice?" He laughed. "You have a royal name of yourself. It's not every day someone of high status has to disguise themselves. Don't you worry now; Ayame and I won't tell a soul." Sasuke smiled. Ayame was the girl that ran the restaurant and co-ran the Inn. She was a sweet girl though she always blushed when Sasuke looked at her – as if she knew who he really was when he was disguised as Aoi. She even told him about the Princess Sakura Haruno. Sasuke snorted. _I won't give in to the law. No in a million years._

They both bowed respectfully and left the Inn, heading toward the ship Sasuke was determined get on.  
-  
"You look smashing, princess!" Shizune commented on Sakura's dress. She had a black choker with a cherry blossom hanging from a chain, connecting the other parts of the necklace chains hanging along her chest. She had an off the shoulder sleeves and a tight pink panel bodice, laced with red along the sides. The sleeves had red lace as well.

She had a parted soft bustle, with a ribbon tied around her, the bow in the back. She had a soft pink middle skirt and a Snow White full underskirt complimenting the rest of her dress. Sakura had gloves up to her elbow with red lace around the top.

Shizune looked quite beautiful herself. She had a dress that was slightly similar to Sakura's only it was black and it was meant for a maid. It was still pretty, though.

Tsunade's dress as well. It was a soft blue that flowed down. She had a darker blue lace along her waist line and up her bustle that had a blue ribbon tied in the middle. A pretty dress indeed. "Princess, it's time to greet everyone. The king and the Queen are already out their making the announcements. Even King and Queen Uchiha are here. Sakura's eyes widened with shock. King and Queen Uchiha? No way. Why have they come to her banquet? This can't be good. Sakura nodded keeping her composure, feeling her chest tighten. She didn't want to hear what the Uchiha have to say. It was already heartbreaking enough that Sasuke didn't want her in the first place. Well, she was going to find out who it was that he wants and it would be then end of them.

"Can I speak to one of the councilman, please, Tsunade?" She asked, walking toward the balcony. Tsunade walked toward the door and opened it. Her hazel eyes widened in surprise as she found Kabuto in the door way.

The silver haired councilman locked eyes briefly with Tsunade before he passed her hitting her shoulder slightly. Sakura turned around and strode inside the room. "Kabuto!" She shouted. "What is the meaning of this? Why are King and Queen Uchiha here?" Kabuto pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He was already bombarded with stupid questions - ones that he could not answer quite yet. Even _he_ did not understand the reasoning behind King and Queen Uchiha being at the banquet.

"I cannot answer those questions, my princess," Kabuto replied, dodging her questions purposefully. Sakura frowned. She did now what to be told anything she didn't want to hear. And _that_ was exactly it. _Damn you, Kabuto, councilman of Sound Country_.

"Fine then, I will be out of my room in a little bit. I want to have a talk with you," She huffed, turning to Tsunade. "Keep the guests entertained until I am done. Shizune, please do the honors of taking care of the food as well. I want the finest of meals, please." Shizune nodded.

"As you wish princess!" She replied, bowing quickly. "I will get on it right away!" With that she left with Tsunade not far behind. The blonde haired woman paused at the doorway, her hand on the frame.

"Kabuto, I trust you know what you're doing?" Dark eyes stared at her as he looked over his shoulder. He snorted, smirking.

"Of course, Miss Tsunade." He answered. Tsunade snorted. Sound was not to be trusted. The King of Sound Country wasn't even here. With a roll of her eyes, Tsunade walked away to announce Sakura's awaited arrival.  
-  
Sasuke glared at Kakashi who gave him a scolding look. The ship was huge almost like a pirate ship. It was odd. They snuck on and hid behind the cargo that was placed near the end of the ship. They didn't move but tensed when they heard voices.

"Captain Uzumaki should be back soon. He was invited to attend a banquet in honor of Princess Sakura!" The unfamiliar voice said. Sasuke's jaw dropped. A banquet was only held when suitors were visiting and a prince or princess were supposed to pick a worthy suitor.

 _Sakura's moving on?_ Sasuke thought, confused. He snorted. Why did he care? He really didn't care about Sakura and her endeavors. _She'd never move on! I don't believe it._

Then Kakashi opened his mouth. "So, Lady Sakura has finally gotten over you," Sasuke shrugged, indifferent. He didn't care. There was no reason why he should. Sakura deserved someone that didn't avoid her and that wasn't a jerk to her. That simple.

Kakashi chuckled lightly, patting Sasuke's back. "Oh come now, Sasuke, you don't really think Sakura could change?" Kakashi inquired and Sasuke scowled. He truly didn't think the girl changed after all these years. Because of her _infatuation_ with him, he could barely play with his friends when he was younger. Surprisingly, she became friends with one of his friends.

She was the only daughter of the Yamanaka Clan, Ino. She was a good friend of his for a long time until they stopped talking. Sasuke suspected it was Sakura's doing or that maybe Ino had suddenly developed a crush on him, herself. Which was not likely, Ino had a nag for being obsessed with men that have noticeable abs.

"Please," Sasuke huffed, disbelievingly. "Sakura will never change. Ever." Kakashi sighed. _He's not gonna give the girl a chance is he?_

"Whatever you say, Aoi," Kakashi replied. Sasuke's eyes widened, before he turned his gaze to the other direction. He tensed when he heard footsteps coming over to where they were hiding. "Aoi, get ready to move." Kakashi whispered.

"Make sure that cargo is strapped in tightly. We can't afford it being broken or anything when we set sail tonight." The voice spoke. Sasuke felt his heart skip two beats at a time. Several scenarios rolled around in his head, as he stared petrified of them being caught.

But...what if they _did_ get caught? Would they be kicked off the ship? Sasuke swallowed deeply. His heart pounding. _I don't want to get off this ship! I can't leave!_  
-  
At the banquet, Sakura waiting behind closed doors until her father King Kizashi announced her. She was nervous for the first time in years. Would this actually do good for her? Would she finally get over Sasuke? Sakura shook her head. _No! Sasuke is mine and no one else's! I will find him even if it kills me! I will!_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I announce to you, my only daughter, princess Sakura Haruno!" King Kizashi announced to the guests of the banquet as the doors opened revealing Sakura. She smiled and waved as the crowd clapped for her.

All four princes came up to her, suddenly asking simultaneously, "Would you have the first dance with me, princess?"

Sakura faked kindness and choice Sasori first. She took his hand and he lead her down the stairway. He looked over his shoulder, brown eyes locking eyes with Lee and Sai who glared at him. He had a fulfilled smirk on his face as well before he gave his full attention to Sakura. He spun her around first hand before snaking his arm around her waist.

"Princess, I must ask, what has Kabuto told you?" Sakura was caught off guard, scowling in annoyance. That was none of his business!

"That's none of your business." She huffed. Sasori spun her again.

"Oh but my beautiful, Princess, it is my business. Kabuto is not to be trusted for he is from Sound. His King is evil and nothing but evil." Sasori spoke. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Sakura was a little reluctant but did so anyway, knowing that if what Sasori said was true then she was right to trust him.

Sasori lead Sakura outside the castle to go for a walk. This caused the rest of the Princes to get suspicious so they decided to follow them.  
 _-_  
They had been hiding behind the cargo for a good three hours. Until, Sasuke swallowed. A boy with long brunette hair was _staring_ at him with wide lilac eyes - or was he even able to see? His eyes looked almost white. Swallowing again, Sasuke wanted to open his mouth an explain his reasons for sneaking on the ship. "What are you two doing here? You're not supposed to-"

"Please!" Sasuke cried out interrupting the other boy, his onyx eyes begging. "Please, let us stay on this ship. I promise my father and I will heed to whatever it is your captain wants us to do! Please," He bowed, hands gripping the skirt of the dress tightly. "Please let us stay..." Sasuke could feel the boy's eyes on him, still wide with shock to have found to scalawags on the ship and they hadn't even set sailed yet although they were getting ready to do so.

Eyebrows furrowed as the Prince locked eyes with the boy, continuing his act as Kakashi's rambunctious daughter, _Aoi Hatake_. "My name is Aoi Hatake and that," Sasuke pointed to Kakashi who gave a curt wave. "Is my father, Kakashi." Then the boy's face seemed confused, starting at Sasuke and Kakashi like they had grown about seventeen heads.

"Kakashi Hatake? What is a royal personnel doing on this ship? I've never heard of such person having a daughter." Nervousness irked at Sasuke as beads of sweat trickled down his temple. It was like the boy was going to be able to figure out that Aoi was a boy and that _boy_ was none other than _Prince Sasuke Uchiha_.

 _Who probably has a bounty on his head,_ Sasuke thought, realizing one of his consequences was that there indeed was going to be a bounty on his head and that bounty was going to get him into big, big, big trouble. Big trouble.

The brunette haired boy smiled, holding out his hand. "My name is Neji Hyuuga. Don't worry, my captain will be coming soon. For now, we'll speak with his second in command Gaara whose giving orders to members at the moment." Sasuke nodded softly. _He bought it! He didn't figure it out!_

Relief clenched his chest and hugged it tightly until Neji smirked suddenly and pulled Sasuke close to him. "You're actually kinda cute for a girl." Neji said, flirtatiously. Sasuke flushed though apart of him wanted to knock the brunette for a loop. As long as Neji was convinced that Sasuke was a girl he was perfectly fine.

Nothing could stand in his way. Absolutely nothing. He was finally going to be free.   
-  
Emerald eyes stared at Sasori with wide eyes. Her face was flushed and her mouth was cupped in her hand. Why was she _kissed_ all of the sudden she didn't know. She didn't _feel_ anything or at least she hoped she didn't. Though anger caused her to slap the red hand across the face, she shouted. "That was meant for Sasuke and Sasuke only!"

This caused Sasori to smirk. Sakura had concluded that Sasori was up to something. And it wasn't anything good.

Sakura exhaled, frowning deeply. "Is _that_ what you've had planned all this time? To _kiss_ me?" She groaned. "Not interested."

Sasori tried to bring her close but Sakura pushed him away. "No! I won't give up! Sasuke is out there and I will find him. I will have people help me if it's the last thing I do. I will capture his kidnappers and have them hanged!" Sasori was taking aback by this as such he noticed the other three princes were also taken aback, or at least Lee was. Deidara and Sai seemed unfazed for the girl's recent behavioral actions have disinterested them.

If Deidara were honest with himself, he'd say that he was gay. And well, since he knew Sasuke and his elder brother Itachi who had recently been on a mission or whatever - Deidara had to assume the worst - and had made the utmost decision to admit to himself that he was infatuated by men. If there was by any chance of there being a male that he had romantic feelings for it would be either Sasori or Itachi. But since Sasori seemed to steer into the direction of women, Deidara didn't pursue him. In fact the only reason he was here at Sakura's banquet was because his country couldn't afford to have two kings. _Stupid,_ he thought. _Like I'd ever fall for such a bratty girl._

Then all of the sudden out of the blue, Kabuto appeared causing Sakura to jump on of her skin, flushed a deep red. "K-Kabuto! _What_ is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

Kabuto looked at Sasori who narrowed his eyes. This was a man the red head did not like one bit. Even _if_ he were to become her fiancé, Sakura would still pursue Sasuke. _If that's what thy princess wants,_ Sasori thought. _Then it shall be._

Though Sasori wanted nothing to do with what Sakura was plotting, he stepped back, bowing. "I'll leave you to be. Maybe our walk will continue next time?" Sakura frowned but nodded anyway. Her face, she noted, was still flushed which she did not like one bit.

 ** _Cha! The bastard's kiss meant nothing!_** Her inner self told her. **_Don't let it get to you! Focus on Sasuke! Sasuke!_** That was right. Sakura just _had_ to focus. She had to. Sighing heavily, she calmly questioned, "What's going on, Kabuto."

"I have news for you, my worthy Princess. I have recently made a deal with a band of Pirates. They are known as the _Akatsuki_." Sakura blinked. Pirates? Akatsuki? What? She stared at the man as his smirk widened further. "They are interested in finding your precious prince, Sasuke, my dear. The Captain of the ship requires a meeting with thy."

"Why are you speaking as if you are a pirate, Kabuto?"

"Because my Princess, I am apart of thy Akatsuki. I am the third in command under Madara Uchiha, the laden uncle of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. A former royal who chose the life of piracy." Sakura snorted in disbelief.

"Prove it to me after my banquet." She whispered softly. "Only then I will agree to meet with your Captain." Kabuto nodded before bowing and then finally disappeared into the night. Sakura decided to go inside but before she even could she was stopped by the other three Princes, Deidara, Sai, and Lee.

"What is the meaning of this? Were you _spying_ on me? I will not-"

"Please my youthful Princess, let us explain. We have come in seek of a private dance with the three of us." Lee grinned. Sakura crossed her arms. She was still angry with Lee for saying something so rude about Sasuke.

"And why would _I_ dance with the likes of you?" She questioned Lee who looked saddened by her malicious tone.

"Because my beautiful Princess, out of love, I have arranged for my guards to personally look for Sasuke Uchiha and capture the person responsible for taking him away from you." At this Sakura's eyes widened. She smiled softly, feeling her anger leave her.

"Alright, Lee, please have your guards accompany me on my quest to rescue Sasuke." She smiled, taking his hand. Lee's face brightened and a wide grin on his face appeared. He nodded.

"Of course, Princess!"


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Holy shit there's a g-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I hate this virus - so to my lovely readers STAY THE FUCK HOME. I was going to like do a whole rant but I didn't where I was going with it so long rant short. STAY HOME!
> 
> No, I do not have this virus although the theory of my family is we probably did have it because back in February at the very end my family got sick. Like epic common cold & flu sick -I ended up with a cough that lasted 3 weeks. 
> 
> 2\. Here is chapter 6 of. Jinchuuriki. Enjoy. Give some constructive criticism - any other criticism will be ignored and your comment will be deleted. Simple. Thanks for reading - BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> -YaoiTora =3
> 
> P.S: I will be uploading chapter 7,8, and 9 today as well. If not today tomorrow or whenever I feel like updating. :P

"Hyuuga! What're ye doing?" A crewman walked up to the young brunette who jumped at the sudden voice that had come from behind him. "It is unbecoming of ye to be distracted." The crewman continued. Sasuke and Kakashi hid behind a large box pile of cargo. Sasuke seemed unconcerned with the speech the latter spoke with. However when he looked at Kakashi, the man blanched. This confused Sasuke but didn't worry him. If the worse were to happen, he'd handle himself.

"Oh stop talking like that, Inuzuka! You sound like those ruffians that keep _trying_ to raid our ship!" The other laughed and Neji glared at his shipmate. "That's certainly unbecoming of _you_ ," Neji rolled his eyes. Sasuke watched as Neij's shipmate chuckled, grinning.

"Hey, has Tenten made it onto the ship yet?" _Inuzuka_ , Sasuke gathered the other's name to be or at least that could be his last name, asked and Sasuke perked up. He felt the urge to find Tenten and talk to her more - as Aoi of course.

Neji shook his head, yes. This made Sasuke smile. "Tenten's in her sleeping quarters. You know how she gets when we begin our voyages." Neji shrugged. "Kiba, did you do everything Gaara's asked of you? Why are you taking a break?"

Snorting, Kiba crossed his arms. "Why did the Captain pick _him_ to be his second in command? I mean _really?_ " Neji sighed. It wasn't too often that Kiba had complained about their captain's second in command choice. Overall, Gaara was an extremely good substitute for the captain. It was quite obvious.

"Because Gaara has a lot of potential even though he, himself, doesn't seem thrilled to be the second in command." Neji replied. Sasuke rolled his eyes. This _Kiba Inuzuka_ character seemed a little too annoying for his liking. He shook his head, feeling like he was going to get caught sooner or later.

"Anyway, Neji, why were ya talking to the cargo?" Kiba asked, tilting his head. Neji's eyes widened and Sasuke visibly tensed. Kakashi seemed perfectly calm. If the crew was willing to keep them a secret what could go wrong? The Hyuuga chuckled nervously. He cleared his throat.

"Kiba, shouldn't you be getting back to work or flirting with my cousin or something?" Brown eyes blinked with confusion and Sasuke took the time to actually glance at him. He had short shaggy hair and light soft tan skin. His brown eyes were obvious but Sasuke had notice that one of his teeth stuck out like a snaggle tooth. He wore a sleeveless shirt which showed his finely toned muscles. Sasuke could even tell the man was well kept due to the type of clothing.

This made him blush. _Why the hell am I staring? Well... I am supposed to be a girl but -_ He train of thought was interrupted when he heard Kiba and Neji's conversation continue. "C'mon mate, I'm sure the Captain would wanna see what you're hidin'." The brown haired man said.

"The Captain, Kiba, isn't here so there's no point." Neji argued. Kiba's lips jutted out in a pout and Neji rolled his eyes. "Don't start." He demanded curtly. "It works with Shino but it doesn't work with me." Neji glared pointedly at Kiba. "No."

"Aw, c'mon! I wanna see what you're hiding!" Kiba grinned. "Is it for the Captain?" He asked. Neji paused. He had to think of something and saying it was a _"gift to their captain"_ was perfect in a sense that he hoped the girl that he was hiding wouldn't be angry with him about it. Neji fought Kiba, trying to hide Sasuke from him but it was almost won until Kiba's dog Akamaru slipped behind the large stack of cargo and found Sasuke and Kakashi. At this point Neji found it futile to continue to hide them and let Kiba look since Akamaru, had blown their cover.

Kiba looked like he'd seen a ghost. He pointed at Sasuke and nearly cried. "Holy shit there's a g-"

"Shut up you mutt!" Neji slapped his hand on Kiba's mouth. "You wanna get in trouble with Gaara and the others?" Kiba shook his head before pulling away from Neji's hand.

"Uh no, I don't want to be in trouble period. She's not supposed to be on this ship, Neji." Kiba sighed, running a hand through his hair. "The Captain's eventually going to wanna know what you're hiding and why. It would be long before he's-" It was then that their said Captain appeared upon the ship. Sasuke peeked out curious. He blinked noticing the Captains, clothes, and physical appearance. Sasuke hadn't noticed that Kakashi noticed him staring.

The silver haired man smirked behind his mask and walked up to Sasuke. "So, Aoi, you like what you see?" Sasuke tensed, visibly. His face heated up with embarrassment and he got down behind the cargo, Kakashi following behind.

Neji sighed. "Speak of the devil." Kiba shrugged and glanced back at the girl (Sasuke). He was curious about the girl. He turned his head to see what or _who_ she was staring and to Kiba's dismay. It was the Captain she was staring at. Neji raised an eyebrow and nudged him with his elbow. "What are you staring at Naruto for?" Kiba blinked and looked at Neji with confusion.

"Wha-What?" Kiba questioned. Akamaru hopped in the brunette's arms, kissing his cheek as he whimpered worriedly. Raising an eyebrow, Kiba looked at Akamaru. "Akamaru, what is it?" The small pup barked snuggling into his human's chest. Kiba rolled his eyes. "Okay, I think you did that because you wanted attention." Akamaru barked curtly before licking his cheek again. Kiba grinned.

He felt another nudge from Neji. "Kiba, are you okay?" He asked. Kiba looked at Neji. He nodded his head as he glanced at the girl hiding behind the cargo with her father.

"I'm fine, mate, but it looks like our new mate has an eye for the Captain." This caught Neji by surprise when he turned around and Aoi was staring straight ahead at Naruto. Neji shrugged.

"I wouldn't worry. The lass isn't gonna last too long on this ship when the captain is introduced to her..."  
-  
 _"Mother! Itachi won't play with me! He says he can't because he has to do stupid work with K'kashi!" A little boy about five years old stomped he foot cutely as his mother turned to him smiling. Her face flushed, she chuckled at her youngest son's cuteness._

_Queen Mikoto ruffled her son, Sasuke's hair. "Sasuke, my baby boy, your brother is going through a lot right now. He's thirteen years old. It's time for his coming of age ceremony party. He must get ready for it." Sasuke's onyx eyes widened._

_"Mother, am I allowed to go to the party? Are Itachi and I going to dance with you?" Mikoto knelt down and hugged her boy._

_"Of course sweetie, mommy would love for you two to dance with her and daddy." Sasuke grinned._

_"Yay!_  
-  
"Hey boss!" A boy called out to get the Captain's attention. Naruto looked at him.

"What is it, Konohamaru?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms.

"There's a girl on the ship." At this Naruto raised an eyebrow as everyone broke into laughter except Neji and Kiba. Naruto noticed and thought it to be weird. "Actually, she looks more like a _he_ if you ask me." Konohamaru continued. The crew fell silent.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" They all simultaneously screeched, laughing again. One of the older crewmen walked up to him and patted his shoulder.

"Konohamaru," - Kiba Inuzuka spoke- "I think you need to get your head straight. Why would a guy need to dress as a girl?" This is what caused him to laugh. Sasuke peeked from behind the stack of cargo, curious about the commotion.

"I'm not joking! There's a person hiding behind the cargo! Boss look!" Naruto looked at just the right time because Sasuke was too slow in going back into hiding and therefore, finally found out. Naruto, at this point wasn't laughing, they had already set sail and it was too late to kick him or her - whichever off the ship.

Naruto snapped his fingers. "Get our little friend out from behind the cargo, Hyuuga, Inuzuka." Neji and Kiba tensed, nodding.

 _So much for hiding for a few days..._ Sasuke thought. He sighed and revealed himself willingly. He caught Kakashi off guard who followed him, only then did he realize that they had been caught. Kakashi raised his hand, smiling.

"Hehe, hello."  
-  
Sakura felt certain that she was being played - used but she didn't care nonetheless. She only wanted to be with Sasuke and Sasuke only. So, with Tsunade - her skeptical guardian who keeps saying the most outrageous things - and Shizune - her maid who is shaking with terror - she is to look for Sasuke with a band of mercenary pirates and with Prince Lee's guards.

"Princess, are you sure this is...okay? What about your parents?" Shizune asked. Sakura looked at her briefly. She rolled her eyes. She didn't care about what her parents thought. They were talking to the Uchiha though which was odd. "Is there a reasonable explanation, Princess?" Shizune looked at her worriedly. Even though the girl had a horrible attitude, she was still someone Shizune had adored since the princess was young.

As a maid, she was only supposed to stay at the castle with the king and Queen and the other servants to care for it. This was different. Shizune was the head maid - meaning she told everyone what to do. In other words, leaving a note for the other servants to read.

The silence Sakura was giving her told her the answer. She sighed defeatedly and shook her head. Sakura was not fit to be a royal. She was not to be of Royal status - she couldn't be. Her obsession with Prince Sasuke was too much. What if the boy was dead? He had been gone since when? Twenty four hours? Maybe even longer than that. It was too hard to tell anymore since she and the other maids paid no heed to her obsession.

Tsunade, the intended guardian, and friend of the Queen worried for Sakura. She had mothered her, taught her the art of medicine. It was quite obvious that Tsunade was more of a mother than the Queen even though the Queen took Tsunade's place in teaching her the necessities of being a queen - one of the rulers of Konohagakure allied with the Uchiha and other royals and noble families. Tsunade made it her duty to stay alongside Sakura for as long as possible. It was the King's request before Sakura's decision was finalized.

Sakura looked at Shizune with apathy. Shizune shook her head at this. Her face showed no emotion but her clenched jaw and fists told her different. Sakura was furious - full of wrath. Why? For being abandoned by the prince who chose to not be wedded? Who disobeyed the law and ran away to escape it? "Sakura," Shizune paused carefully choosing her words. "We are deeply worried for you, your highness. I do not mean to pry into such a painful topic but -"

" _Shut. Up!_ " Sakura screamed. "I want to talk to this captain of the ship immediately or else there is absolutely no deal!" Lee walked over to the princess, worried for her wellbeing. He didn't understand her behavior and wondered what brought it on.

"My beautiful princess, let me help you on board. Then you may calm down and speak with the pirate captain." He said. Sakura looked at him with a soft smile. She took his hand. _Lee...thank you so much._ She thought, letting Lee lead her onto the ship followed by Shizune and Tsunade as well as Guy, Lee's guardian and head guard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is an outrage!"

Sasuke was pretty sure by the way they were all looking at him and Kakashi that they were love struck. (At least more towards him than Kakashi.) All except for the captain who stared at him suspiciously. Then there was that other guy - the redhead. What was his name? Gaara? The apparent second in command with his sea form green eyes stared at him too. They were both eyeing him for what seemed to be five minutes as everyone else was whispering. It was then that he heard a girl's voice.

"Hey, what is going on here?" The familiar voice questioned. Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized that it was Tenten, the girl he met that was selling products. She was just as surprised because when she finally looked at him, a smile on her face. "Aoi! Oh my goodness! Why are you on the ship?" She questioned grabbing both of Sasuke's hands. Sasuke smiled.

"I wanted to see you, Tenten." He spoke in Aoi's voice. This struck the captain and second in command as weird because it did sound fake didn't it? Tenten seemed convinced as well as the others. Gaara looked at his captain. _What are you thinking, Uzumaki?_ He questioned internally.

"Are you coming on our voyage with us?" Tenten asked. Immediately, the captain gave Gaara a curt nod and the redhead walked up to Tenten and the other girl who was about to reply happily.

"That would have to be up to the captain, Tenten, you should know this." Tenten turned to Gaara, a scolding look on her face.

"Aoi is my friend. I want her and her father to come with us, Gaara, it's only right since we are no longer staying. And once on you aren't allowed off, am I right," She looked over at the captain. "Captain?" She smiled and Naruto rolled his eyes, groaning.

Everyone shouted different things, agreeing with Tenten that Aoi and her father should stay. Sasuke smiled and was thankful. But he had to tell Neji, Kiba and Tenten the truth since they were kind enough to welcome them on the ship whereas the captain and the second in command was not.

"Let's celebrate our new members!" One crewman shouted and the rest agreed. Naruto and Gaara were silent and just let things happened. It was a wonder to Gaara as to why he had let the girl on the ship along with her father. Unless there was something Naruto figured out that Gaara didn't.   
-  
What a pain in the ass. Naruto watched as his crew celebrated with those two strangers. The one in the blue dress that everyone calls Aoi seemed to be the happiest of the bunch. Naruto snorted. What was she really hiding? Her voice sounded weird and her face... her face reminded him of someone - someone of high status, royalty even.

"Naruto?" Gaara started. "What are you thinking?" The red head stared at Naruto - analyzing the blonde. Then Naruto turned his head to Gaara, smiling at him. Pink stained his cheeks, "Wh-What?"

"Hey did you ever think of asking Hyuuga on a date?" Naruto asked. Gaara's eyes widened, mouth ajar. His face was practically the same color as his hair.

"Wh-What are you talking about? Hyuuga and I... on a-a-a date?" He crossed his arms. "Uzumaki you're asking for a freaking punch in the face." Gaara growled. Naruto laughed.

"Oh stop, Gaara, you don't think I can't see the way you look at the guy? Better catch him before that lass does." Gaara's left eye twitched as the Uzumaki wrapped his muscular arm around his neck. "Now, enough talk. Let's have some fun!"

Sasuke smiled as he stared at the deep dark blue water which reflected the shining moon. He looked at Kakashi who looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "What's up Sasuke," He whispered.

"I've decided. I want to stay." Sasuke replied in Aoi's voice. It was then that they heard someone yell to bring up the anchor. Kakashi nodded. He had no choice but to follow the young prince around until he'd come to his senses but that wouldn't happen. Not when Prince Sasuke had a lot of his father's stubbornness.

"Well, I guess I can't argue with you any longer."  
-  
Sakura felt horrible. She felt _sick_. They had left Konohagakure harbor only a few hours ago after the banquet. Prince Sai, Sasori, and Deidara and a mysterious stranger that she has noticed walking about the ship was aboard. The man sounded familiar - she even caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were black like Sasuke's.

There was a tinge of hope. "Lady Sakura, please drink something, princess. It will ease the nausea you feel." Shizune insisted for the fifth time and Sakura took it this time. The nausea was too much and she wanted to ease it. This was her choice after all. "My lord Lee has been worried about you princess. He is smitten by your beauty." Sakura briefly looked at Shizune. She frowned trying to ignore the sick feeling.

"I...I see." Sakura nodded. She felt terrible for Lee, though as a child, she remembered him being jealous of Sasuke because he wanted to dance with her at Sasuke's banquet. _All royal children are to meet each other at age three..._ Sakura thought. _It is then that their fates will be decided._ She remembered the day when it was _her thirteenth birthday_ that she had to learn the proper way of royalty for she was to marry one day and rule along side another. There wasn't supposed to be a rejection.

But Sasuke... Sasuke _always, always, always_ refused her. Their parents were delighted - to have them marry upon agreement. This was courtesy of Sasuke's mother and Queen Mikoto Uchiha. Sakura disliked the woman's choice but she felt it futile for it to even be possible for her to speak out.

All she wanted was to be happy and to give Sasuke happiness. The question is though will Sasuke be alive to even hear her out?   
-  
Mikoto felt as if her heart was shattering with each passing hour. Her baby was was gone and she couldn't do anything about except wait. It was terrible. She felt terrible. She wanted Sasuke to do what was best for the kingdom but she never thought about what she wanted Sasuke to do that was best for _himself_.

Mikoto shook her head. She had bigger business to deal with. What was the people of Sound doing here. Why was Sakura - a princess of Fire Country - working with a councilman from there? Mikoto felt her instincts kick in high gear. She wanted to know and wanted to know _now._

"Lady Mikoto?" Mikoto turned to see Anko who was carrying a basket of Sasuke's clothing along with her her husband's clothes. Mikoto nodded curtly, acknowledging Anko who sighed and continued to speak. "King Fugaku has requested you." She said. Mikoto nodded and at that moment she knew where she was.

Sasuke's bedroom.

"Oh dear," She chuckled forcefully. "Have I been in here this whole time?" At this point she broke into hysterics, warm tears falling down her face. Anko put down the clothes and walked over to her majesty. _I can't believe how much pain this has caused her._ Anko thought. She looked out the window. _Sasuke..._  
 _-_  
"This is an _outrage_!" Fists slammed on to the long rectangular table causing the rest of the men and women that gathered to cringe. "We cannot let this boy make a mockery of the law! He must come back." Mikoto chewed her bottom lip nervously. Danzo Shimura, one of the most strict of council members of Fire Country. If he had it his way, the law would be if one refused to obey it was considered treasonous and punishable by death.

That was abolished as soon as Fugaku became King. At least she hoped. "Danzo, please calm yourself. You are in no place to yell and shout." An Rain Country council member scolded.

"I should send my ANBU to retrieve him. They are much better at tracking than a band of pirates." Danzo huffed.

Mikoto jerked suddenly. _Pirates?_ "Danzo, what are you talking about?" _He can't mean...? M-Madara right?_

Madara Uchiha, the uncle of Fugaku and supposedly next in line for the throne. Until Fugaku was chosen by his father late king Takharu Uchiha.

Madara had been furious with Takeharu back then. Takeharu was the third youngest to be come king. Izuna, Madara's second brother (eldest to Takeharu) had died due to a terrible accident and prevented him from becoming King. Takeharu had eventually took on the role which infuriated Madara but Takeharu never cared.

"So my uncle is out and about?" Fugaku asked. "What has brought him to show himself again?"

"Your insolent son!" Danzo shouted. "The laws are what the laws are. A Prince must marry a princess. That is fate. Once fate has been chosen there is no leaving the kingdom. You are to abide by the duties of being royalty!"

"We will never force our sons to marry a woman they do not love." Mikoto joined in. She had never felt so much anger. "My sons, Itachi and Sasuke, have chosen their fates. Itachi has chosen to travel, Sasuke as chosen to travel. If they find love it is their choice to come back and get married."

"Princess Sakura Haruno is his chosen fiancé." Danzo spoke defiantly. "She has set out to find Sasuke and kill whoever has kidnapped him."

"Kidnapped?" Mikoto shook her head. "What lies are you spreading around this kingdom? Sasuke ran away he wasn't k-"

"Mikoto, you don't know that. You don't know the possibility."

Mikoto frowned. _Oh Danzo but I do know the possibilities. I do..._ Tears slid down her face. "Anko, take my wife to the sleeping chambers. I would like her to be taken care of and to rest. Please." Mikoto heard her husband speak.

Anko was more than worried about Mikoto. She was terrified that the queen was going through a deep depression - a state of unbearable grief. "Fugaku, have you not read the law? It states that anyone who disobeys the law is punishable by death." Danzo said. At this point, Mikoto let out a shrilled scream. Why was the law so cruel? Why was being royalty so cruel? She fell to her knees, crying holding her chest. Anko was at her side trying to figure out away to comfort the queen. Fugaku stood up and ran to Mikoto's side. He turned to Danzo who smirked.

"Why would you say this in front of my wife? I should have you executed!"

Danzo let out a snort. "You have me executed?" He laughed. This was greatly amusing. "Honestly my lord, the laws say that. Did you not know?"

"Shut up."

"You mean you didn't?"

"Danzo, hold your tongue." One of the other council members ordered. Danzo stopped his taunting. The queen sat there shaking. Her eyes were wide with horror. _Sasuke...my baby... oh god..._ Mikoto couldn't shake the growing unease she had in her stomach now. She felt dizzy like the room was spinning.

With the help from Anko and Fugaku, she got up shakily and slowly. She felt dizzy even then. "Fugaku?"

"Yes, my love," The king replied. Mikoto smiled softly her vision blackening out ever so often as they walked.

"I don't think I am going to-" Then it finally happened. Mikoto's knees buckled and she fell unconscious. Fugaku had caught her thankfully saving her from a loud and painful fall. Fugaku frowned.

"Anko I want you to be at my wife's side at all times. He condition is serious." Anko nodded as she helped Fugaku get the queen to the sleeping quarters.

"Yes my king."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That must not be good for Prince Sasuke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of feel bad :P Um... I was supposed to upload a bunch of chapters and since I uploaded this one, I am going to upload some because I am experimenting with something as of right now to possible keep me on track with my hobby. 
> 
> Speaking of which, I 'd like to go over something with you. 
> 
> I am merely a human being. I have negative emotions as well as positive emotions. Some people may bring out my negative emotions such as my anger and my attitude. While I admit that flaw, this isn't a profession. I do not mind losing readers or even gaining them. I write for the fun of it. I write because it was once my therapy after a sucky ass day at school. Or even after a nasty comment was given to me. 
> 
> So yes, I have an attitude. Don't we all?
> 
> The only different is that I am the kind of person that will give attitude right back to you if you give me attitude. So don't comment: "You do know blah blah blah" because that just makes you sound obnoxious and rude which will bring me to ask what your issue is and why the hell you are typing a comment with that wording and what not. 
> 
> This is purely for entertainment. There is nothing serious about it. I'd love to take the uploading part seriously because I love writing so much. But even so, comments like that just take the fun, the love of writing right out of me. And the one I had on my Uchiha Yuuki story, yeah that did the deal. 
> 
> Otherwise, eventually I may throw the curtain on fan fiction writing in general. :( I'm not sure yet though. We'll see. 
> 
> PS. Not doing that because of stupid comments. They don't really matter to me. I wanted to address the fact that while I'm behind a computer screen, I'm still a human being. No, I'm [possibly] quitting fan fiction writing because I think I've grown out of it? Maybe? Who knows. 
> 
> Aside from my lovely long as monologue...
> 
> ENJOY CHAPTER 8!

"Don't you think the girl is rather _suspicious_?" Gaara questioned. They were having a meeting about Aoi and her father while the girl was in the women's sleeping quarters of the ship and Kakashi was with the men listening in on the meeting. Gaara had been ignoring the narrowed eyes glare he was getting from the silver haired man.

"What of my daughter do you think is suspicious? She is a girl after all." Kakashi responded. He needed to act as was supposed to be done - an overprotective father. It was the only think he could do. Gaara turned to Kakashi.

"You don't think I don't know the game that's begun? You are a royal guard of the Fire Kingdom." Gaara growled through gritted teeth. "Who is the girl? I don't know. What I _do_ know is that she looks an awful lot like the queen. Could she be the daughter? An heir to the kingdom?" Kakashi frowned at the chain of questions that was thrown at him. _This guy is a really good judge of character... he may figure Sasuke out before anyone else could._

"You ask a lot of questions, young man." Kakashi smiled. "Questions that I cannot answer."

Naruto huffed. "What would become of the girl if we were to bring her back?" Naruto chewed the inside of his cheek. It was a long shot. Would Aoi want to go back?

"Captain," Kiba spoke. "I don't think Aoi wants to go back to the kingdom. I mean, why would she sneak on the ship if she wanted to go back?" Murmurs surfed around the room. What was Aoi's reason for sneaking upon his ship?

A thought came across Naruto's mind. Could there be a bounty weighing on her head? "Is there a bounty?" Kakashi immediately looked at him.

"A what?" _This can't be good._

"A bounty, my lord," Naruto said using formality. Kakashi, at this point, felt anxious. A bounty? Could there be one? He hadn't thought about it. Then the invisible light bulb flashed above his head. _Princess Sakura..._  
-  
Fugaku stared at his wife. She was gravely ill. Sick with a fever, barely hanging on by a thread. He looked at the door when it suddenly thruster open. Standing up, red in the face, Fugaku was ready to scream and yell at his eldest who had finally appeared. "Where have you been?"

The man in the dark cloak bowed respectfully. His eyes peeked up at Fugaku. "I apologize father." He responded. "I have been doing research on Princess Sakura Haruno and have father plenty of the information I need." Fugaku stared at his son confused.

"Information you need for what?"

"The information I need to fight Sasuke's death sentence."  
-  
"A bounty hunter?" Sakura's eyes widened in horror. "That would mean you'd get Sasuke back alive or dead!" She shook her head. "I will not have that!"

"Sakura, your majesty, the law says that disobeying it is punishable by death." Tsunade sighed. At this Sakura frowned.

"That can't be right! My Prince can't be hunted! Father wouldn't..."

"Princess Sakura it is not your father's doing. It is the choice of the council. It is punishable by death to refuse marriage arranged by thy." Shizune explained softly. Even she knew the danger Sasuke was in. The councils was a group of brutal people. Horrible men and women from different lands. "This is true for all of the kingdoms in every country." She gently put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Your mother had spoken to the council and expressed that if you could get to Sasuke before his death sentence he will be released. However..." Sakura didn't like the pause in Shizune's words. She hated it. _Just spit it out already!_

Tsunade crossed her arms and stared at Sakura intensely. She knew the costs it would take - the dangers they would go through. She and Shizune needed to make her realize that this rescue isn't what Sasuke wants. All he wants is to be free. _We just need to go along with it until we find Sasuke and he breaks the mind games Sakura is playing with herself._

"However, Lady Sakura," Tsunade continued. "Sasuke's kidnapper as you claim will be punished in his place. _If_ we rescue Sasuke in time." _Although I suspect he willingly ran away and wasn't kidnapped._ Tsunade snorted.

Sakura stared at Tsunade, frowning in anger. _If_? What exactly did she mean by _if_? "Sasuke _will_ be rescued. His captor _will_ be executed on _my_ orders and Sasuke _will marry me_. It's simple as that. The council will stay out of it." After saying that, Kabuto joined in. He was chuckling as if she was telling some sort of joke. Sakura growled. "And just what is so funny? I imagine you to be a councilman? You seem to enjoy my determination."

Kabuto cleared his throat. "Oh I do princess, I truly do enjoy your determination. It's unfortunate though, that I'm sorry to say your Prince Sasuke could quite possibly be in love with said captor." Sakura shook her head.

"Sasuke? In love with someone else? Please! Kabuto, I don't appreciate fables and tall tales. Sasuke is my betrothed. I will have him marry me. It's for the good of the kingdom and he must abide by the law." _Or it's death..._

"My lady, please don't listen to this fiend!" Shizune said. "Sasuke will come back to the kingdom safely. I know he will..." _I hope._ Shizune knew it was a lie. But Sakura would never _see_ or _listen to_ the truth. Sasuke obviously didn't want to come back considering since he _willingly_ left.

Kabuto glared at Shizune. His manipulative words foiled by the maid. He didn't care though. He knew Sakura had an admirer of her own. Prince Lee whom had been with his guardian all this time, listening throughout the whole conversation. "Anyway princess," Kabuto began. "One of the crew members has sent out a trained hawk to find Prince Sasuke. It'll take a few days but once the hawk comes back you'll have Sasuke's whereabouts and you'll be able to get him back." Sakura stared at Kabuto ecstatic. She grinned and walked away from them, twirling happily.

Lee who had been watching the whole scene and listening to everything glared at Kabuto. "Gai, this Kabuto Yakushi, he is a council man of the sound correct?" Gai nodded.

"Yes, he is know to make deals with pirates. Madara is one of the very many he makes deals with. Kabuto works for one of the most vile of man." Lee frowned. _Gai looks very angry. I've never seen him like this._

"Do you know who that is?"

"Orochimaru. I've heard he's targeted the royal Uchiha Clan for a long time. Their eldest son was once targeted by elite assassins. They were called the sound four."

"That must not be good for Prince Sasuke."

"No, and it's not good for us either. Orochimaru knows of Sasuke's intentions if he has Kabuto manipulating the one person known to be madly in love with him. Princess Sakura." Gai explained. "She's just as much in danger as we are."

"But we have our guards to protect Princess Sakura. _I_ am willing to give my life to her. She is the most beautiful." Gai frowned. Would Lee really do that for such a selfish girl?  
-  
Sasuke stood upon the edge of the ship staring out into the darkness. He felt uneasy like something was wrong. He couldn't help but miss his mother who was probably worried about him. "You'll fall if you keep standing there as the wind blows." Sasuke turned to see Naruto.

"Captain," Sasuke said in his character. "I didn't know you'd be out here aren't you...aren't you in a meeting?" Naruto smirked and reached his hand out to Aoi.

"Yes, well, the meeting ended a short time ago." Aoi took Naruto's hand, smiling softly. Naruto yanked the girl down, causing her to cry own. _What is he?_ Deep in the subliminal consciousness, Sasuke questioned the blonde as to why he had yanked him. Sasuke's face went red as Naruto wrapped his arm around his waist. _Oh no!_ " _And_ I've learned some interesting things about you, my lovely princess." At this Aoi (Sasuke) stared at him eyes wide. Aoi shook her hand. She started to struggle in Naruto's arms.

"No! Get off of me you-you pervert!"

Naruto stared at Aoi with deep surprise. Pervert? When was he ever touching the girl in any inappropriate place? He chuckled, a wide toothy grin on his tan face. "Pervert? Sweetheart, I don't think you know me too well. A _pervert_ is not what I am." Aoi huffed.

"Then what the hell was _that_ just now?" She demanded.

"Being a gentleman." Naruto grinned. Then he feigned a hurt and innocent look. "What, Princess? You don't like my gentleman acts?" Aoi rolled her eyes.

"Of course not," She growled through gritted teeth. "Do not touch me and don't call me princess I am nothing of the sort." Naruto smirked at this. _Oh really now?_ The blonde held his hand out to Aoi. The girl looked confused. "What are you doing?"

Naruto just kept his hand out, waiting for Aoi to get the message. Aoi shook her head. "I don't understand." Now Naruto was losing his patience.

"Dance with me." That wasn't a question. Aoi swallowed, blushing. _Dance?_ Sasuke thought. _Dancing would mean getting close to this smelly sea-baboon._ Aoi sighed. She reluctantly took the blonde's hand. Naruto pulled her close gently. His left hand placed itself on her lower back. "Do you not know how to dance, lassie?" Naruto asked, using a different nickname this time. Aoi turned her head, her pale features reddening more than they already were. Naruto smirked and leaned in so his mouth was only inches from her ear, and chin over her shoulder. "Let me teach you," he whispered. He straightened up, stepped backwards a few steps, raising their arms and spinning the girl around. Aoi looked at Naruto caught by surprise.

"I-I don't... I don't know if I - I mean my father doesn't want me dancing with other men." _Really Sasuke! This cretin has got you flustered? Seriously? Get it together..._ Sasuke told himself. _Then again, I'll use this to my advantage..._ "How will you teach me when you say I am a princess?" Naruto spun her around about. The blonde's eyes never leaving her gaze. It made Sasuke's heart sputter. Why was Naruto looking at him like that?

Naruto couldn't help the small smile on his face from appearing. Was this girl really a princess? She was beautiful like a princess that was for sure. Naruto's heart thudded. What was this girl doing to him? There was something about her. Something _captivating._ Naruto didn't know how to describe the feeling. It was foreign. "Aoi, I have a question."

Aoi's onyx eyes peaked up and locked with Naruto's. She analyzed him, curious as to why he had looked at her like that. Even the person who Aoi really was seemed a bit curious and well skeptic. "What is it?" Naruto step back and Aoi followed his lead, stepping back, her palm against his as they waltzed.

"You are very different." Naruto started. This caused Aoi to shrug. She was different. In many many ways. One of the ways was that she _was_ in reality a man. Though, she - _he_ would never admit it.

"That depends on how different you're going for."

"Clever girl, do you fancy pirates?"

Aoi stared at him. _What?_ Pirates? The only possible pirate he could have any close relations with is... _Madara Uchiha._ Aoi frowned backing away, snatching the small dagger in Naruto's holster and pointed it at him. "What do you know about my uncle?" Aoi demanded, accidentally letting her true voice slip. _Damn it Sasuke, keep it together._

Naruto blinked in confusion. Madara Uchiha? Who was that? Blue eyes narrowed at the girl. Now he understood Gaara and why he was suspicious. _What the hell is going on?_ Naruto questioned himself. Aoi was related to a band of pirates too? This somehow made Naruto feel so elated. His arms were held up in surrender as a small smile appeared upon his tan features. "Calm down, lass, put the dagger down."

Aoi refused. "Not until you tell me how the hell you know my uncle!" There it was, that ferocious glare again. The glare that sparked fire in Naruto and he didn't know why.

"Come now, lassie, why would I know that horrible man?"

"You're thinking about turning me in." Aoi swallowed, dropping the dagger. She stepped forward until she and Naruto's lips were inches apart. "Well, Captain Uzumaki, _I_ refuse to leave this ship." Naruto snorted.

"And if we make you?"

A low chuckle was heard from the girl. "You don't know Madara and if you truly do. You shouldn't have made any sort of deals with him." Naruto felt shivers go down his spine as he felt Aoi's warm breath touch his lips. Her eyes glowing with anger and determination.

"Why shouldn't I make any deals?"

"Because Madara won't let me go back to the kingdom alive."

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo,
> 
> what did you think? Interesting, not what you thought - blah blah blah...
> 
> Lemme know in the comments below and I'll upload more chapters. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -YaoiTora


End file.
